The Shield
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to Honeymoon Madness. Captain William Riker finally takes over The Shield. His first mission picking up scientists from Altair Four having found an cavern deep inside with artifacts. Once the scientists are abroad with some of the artifacts strange things start to happen abroad.
1. Chapter 1

The Shield

It's been two weeks now since I have taken over as captain of this new Star Ship vessel. Captain Will Riker was over whelmed for when he arrived with beaming up from Earth after his honeymoon with Deanna Troi. Finally after such a long time as close friends.

Currently the star ship was heading for Altair Four to pick up scientists to head back to Earth and give their general report of the ruins that was found deep inside a cavern that was dug out from the explosive team.

So Star Fleet Command decided to send The Shield with Will Riker as the new Captain to pick them up and bring them back to Earth for a conference.

Scientist Doctor Nuri Roft of Altair Four would bring along a number of artifacts that were found outside of the cavern. Even though he and the others think that some of them have special powers that can cause a disruption. And if this can happen while being on a star ship, a number of things can happen to The Shield.

Hopefully nothing will happen with Captain William Riker in command.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Riker was in his quarters getting ready to head for the bridge after having breakfast with his wife Deanna. She was happy to transfer over to the Shield after Captain Picard had given her the best with her new ship to serve.

Deanna was able to tell that he was worried about this mission with the scientists. She had read a report that there was trouble brewing in the system once again. Due to the fact that the scientists had found a number of artifacts having some type of magical powers.

She had told him for the most part to play it by ear at this point. Even though he was shaking his head at the idea. As she had to leave for duty in her department as a therapist.

Meanwhile Will Riker had to get to the bridge to take over for the new shift. And didn't want Lt. Solaris A Vulcan to stay any longer on the bridge since he's been on the star ship ever since it was commissioned.

All of the morning shift had arrived onto the bridge. Captain Will Riker arrived last walking onto a fully new design of the bridge with terminals that will keep anyone updated with the latest information happening.

"All right Lt. Solaris, your able to leave. " Riker says to the young Vulcan still learning the position. "He waited for the Vulcan to leave the bridge. "Ensign Hamels lets move out to head for Altair Four at warp eight to pick up the scientists." He ordered before moving over to Communications on his right of the chair. "Commander Elders and messages for me at all?"

The young woman had told him the board has been cleared. So he decided to head for his ready room on the side of Communications to relax with having his coffee and juice. While calling Star Fleet Command on his terminal to speak with Admiral Johnson new to running the department of assigning missions to each and every Star Ship.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shield

Chapter Two

Doctor Mendell was worried that the star ship won't reach them in time for the conference on Earth. In spite the fact that two of his colleagues have been arguing with him about the four pieces of the artifacts that were found.

Doctor Mendell and Doctor Stanton basically were able to read some of the writings on two of four of the artifacts. Basically it had mention that death would arise on those that try to take away from it's home. And in this case the cavern on Altair Four.

For the time being the four artifacts were placed under guard in a glass container for now until The Shield with Captain William Riker in charge now.

Doctor Mendell walked into the security building for where the artifacts were being held at the moment. He had the security guard on duty for the evening on whether everything was fine.

"Yes, Doctor Mendell all is in perfect order this evening. None of the scientist team have come to check them out at this time. Are there any special orders for the evening? " He asked with pulling out a ledger with his orders from his boss.

"Just be alert that's all. How many of the guards will be taking over after your shift is over with?" He asked with reading the ledger that was left on the table.

"Two only until the morning shifts come on." He responded with signing the ledger with Doctor Mendell coming inside to take a look at the artifacts through the glass.

Taking a moment walking through the door. Doctor Mendell had to call the guard to come inside. Even the artifacts were still in the glass. There were turned tables and chairs thrown all over the place.

"What the hell happened here?" Security officer Saulie says to Doctor Mendell.

"Your asking me Saulie. You need to call for help with this mess before the scientists show up tomorrow to view the artifacts. I need to go back to my quarters since it's late." He replied with seeing Saulie head for his office to call for help.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain William Riker was being called to sickbay by Doctor Tanaka. What he didn't realize that it was his time to have a physical before The Shield really takes off to Altair Four.

He walked inside of sickbay and right away he was told to come to his office as he would explain. "What's going on doctor that I was told to come to sickbay?"

Doctor Tanaka handed his a file for him to take a look at on the terminal. As the file comes up on the screen. Right away he knew what it was all about. "Damn! Now doctor I have to have the physical when I am just starting a mission?"

"Yes Captain, and your not even close to Altair Four. So this is a good time than any to have me take the physical since coming back from your honeymoon." He replied with a smug look on his face.

William Riker took in a deep breath before saying the following. "All right doctor where do you want me? However I need to let the bridge know that I am here for the time being." He says with moving to the intercom.

"Captain, you need to. They already know your here for a physical. So you have nothing to worry about." Doctor Tanaka said to the captain following him into another section of sickbay with a full scanning bed to check his entire system from head to toe.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shield

Chapter Three

"Where do you think your going captain?" Doctor Tanaka sounded off with his voice to keep the captain still in sickbay.

"I thought that I was done now with the scanner checking me over?" Will Riker said sternly in his tone with the doctor.

"Not a chance Will! I have a serious of blood tests that needs to be done by the technician. I will bring her in with the equipment while your staying on the scanner bed for now." He walked away to go get Lt. Gomez to take all of the blood vials to have it checked out in the lab.

Captain William Riker was angry when he could be on the bridge instead. A moment later a young lab technician Lt. Gomez as she walked in with her tray carrying blood vials. She had the special device to remove blood from his main vein in his right arm.

"Sir, This will take a few moments for me to take the much needed blood into the four tubes to check your entire blood chemistry. Afterwards you can leave Captain. If you feel week sometime later, I suggest you have something to bring up your blood sugar to feel better."

"Thank you, I will see to it if and when it does drop on me, Lt. Gomez." Riker says with sitting up in a chair now next to the scanner bed in order for her to take the blood samples.

She was able to place the device on his right arm with hitting the main artery the first time around and squeezing out four tubes of blood for the lab to check. "All right Captain your all done. Your free to leave now. Doctor Tanaka will be advised that I was able to send the blood samples to the lab." She says with cleaning up the area with her tray and headed out of sick bay to head for the lab on deck twelve.

He was able to moved off the chair without a problem feeling fine. Afterwards he headed for the nearest turbo elevator to enter the bridge. However inside the turbo he meet up with his wife Deanna going to speak with one of the crew members for a therapy session.

"Will why are you late going to the bridge?" She asked with being concern for when it comes to running this new star ship as his new command.

"I was cornered by Doctor Tanaka when I walked into sickbay. He was able to do a full scanner over me for his records. Along with four tubes of blood was taken out of me for the lab to make a report for the doctor." He says to his wife. "Bridge computer!"

"Jesus Will that's a great deal of blood. You need to watch out with your blood sugar dropping at some point." She replied with a quick kiss to his cheek before her level opened up. "Later!" She says with a smile before moving on out and the turbo started to move once more towards the bridge.

When he arrived onto the bridge everyone were busy at their stations. Two yeoman walked up to the captain with the latest fuel consummation and engineering reports for him to sign. He smiled at the both ladies before heading for his seat.

He was able to check the navigation station at his chair and others to keep him updated. Currently they were running at warp eight without a single issue going on. Even communications was extremely quiet...

When all of a sudden he passed out in his chair. When the communications officer screamed out and went to work to get a doctor to the bridge right away.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shield

Chapter Four

Ten minutes later inside sickbay. Captain William Riker was coming around after passing out on the bridge.

He was able to hear voices all around him including his wife Deanna. "Will can you hear me it's Deanna?" She says in front of him sitting up in bed in an alcove with Doctor Tanaka waiting for him to come around fully.

"He's going to be all right Deanna. No need to worry all that much. His entire metabolic system is now back to normal. As to why this was happening? I will need to follow up with more tests when he has the chance."

Riker opens his eyes now to see Deanna and Doctor Tanaka over seeing him with worry looks. "What happen to me? One minute I was sitting in the bridge chair and than the next I am here. What is going on doctor to have me here for a second time?" He asked with redemption in his tone over all.

"Captain, you passed out on the bridge. Your communications officer Lee was quick about calling me and the corpsman to move your body to sickbay." Doctor Tanaka exclaimed with his quickness giving him the information that was ask of him.

"So what's wrong with me, Doctor?" Trying to move off the bed with his wife and the doctor holding him back from moving.

'We don't know Captain at this time. However since your in a hurry to get back to the bridge. We will run further tests at a later time to try and figure out what is going on with you overall." Doctor Tanaka says to his patient anxious to leave.

"Will, you need to let the doctor do his job for god sake." Deanna says in anger directed at her husband.

"Look Deanna, I need to be on the bridge in order for me to do my job. I don't know any of those working on the bridge until I am able to get use to working with them. Just as I did with being on the Enterprise and Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"Lets make a deal Captain. Finish up this shift and come see me so that I can run those tests and try to find out what is going on. Since you are the third crew member that has happened with-in the last 12 hours." Doctor Tanaka reported.

"I didn't know." Riker says to him and his wife.

"Doctor Tanaka is doing his best with working on the issues in medical and his teams Will. " Deanna said. "I need to go back to my patients. I will check up on you later. Doctor Tanaka please call me if and when there are any further problems." As she walks away out of the alcove to head back to her sessions.

After she left. Doctor Tanaka had Captain William Riker stand up to see on whether he was dizzy or not.

"I am fine Doctor. I will be back later to see you for those tests."

"Sure enough Captain." Doctor Tanaka watched him leave while he went back to his work and those two crew members.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shield

Chapter Five

On Altair Four

There was a celebration going on outside the show rooms with the artifacts. To show case the idea of freedom on the colony and without any further ideas of war through the system. Previous it was the Enterprise many years prior with Captain James Kirk to help with stopping a possible war throughout the entire system.

Security having to be right for the evening while the colonists would be celebrating with food, drinks and dancing the entire evening. Weather wise it was just lovely for everyone to enjoy the celebration overall.

The twin moons had come out this evening giving a strange effect into the horizon with everyone to see overall.

Several of the scientists involved with digging out the artifacts were having a great time. Since it's been a while that they had. For the past six months the ten scientists involved in the work were exhausted and needed an vacation from the colony and head on home back to Earth.

Doctor Thomas was exhausted and needed to take a look at the artifacts. No doubt security probably will give him a hard time getting inside.

Actually with showing his I.D. badge to the one young guard. He was allowed inside but only for five minutes. Walking inside the lighting inside the showcase was down low. Even though it wasn't hard to see the items inside reflecting a strange aurora.

Doctor Thomas had no idea what would causing the strange effect. However he didn't stay all that long. He just needed to be sure that the artifacts were still inside.

Afterwards he walked out past the guard to head on home at the embassy apartments a few miles away. He would be taking his air vehicle back over to the apartments.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After working a boring shift on the bridge. Since the Shield was running at warp eight without any trouble. Engineer Sorlis had the star ship working at peak condition. Since they were heading for Altair Four.

Captain William Riker gave the next shift to take over with Lt. Anthony Reynolds Executive officer. Riker had asked that his second-in-Command take over until the star ship gets into a normal routine. In spite the fact The Shield had been running tests for the past six months with another Captain.

Riker tells Reynolds that he's heading for sick bay to have further testing done on him. "I heard Captain. Doctor Tanaka had been flapping his mouth around the star ship."

Riker had to laugh at the choice of words he used for when it came to Doctor Tanaka. "Let me know if anything comes up. I will be heading for chow afterwards since all of a sudden I am starved." Riker says to his executive officer.

He walks into the turbo elevator to head for sickbay.

Doctor Tanaka and two other doctors in blood chemistry and heart were waiting for Captain Riker to do new tests on him to find out what caused him to past out.

"What's going on here Doctor Tanaka?" He asked with moving in further into the section of sickbay.

"As I said earlier Captain. We need to find out the cause of the black out while you were on the bridge. Now come with me will be getting started with taking more blood from you at first." He replied with Riker following while shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

The Shield

Chapter Sixth

Executive Officer Anthony Reynolds didn't like the way the ship was moving through the star field the past few moments. He had asked the engineer at his station on the bridge on what might be causing the issue.

"All panels are clear sir. However I have my engineers down below checking out all the wiring in that particular section. Otherwise everything seems normal Executive Officer Reynolds." The engineer replied with the information he had on hand.

While Reynolds continued to sit in the bridge chair since it was his shift with the captain down below in sickbay being checked out once again by Doctor Tanaka.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain William Riker was on his back laying down on the scanner bed once again being checked from head to toe by Doctor Hubbard now in charge with Doctor Tanaka off shift after working ten hours. It was his job to try to find some of the answers left by Doctor Tanaka in his office.

Meanwhile blood had been taken to have the lab for anything that might be in his blood system that might of caused the black out on the bridge.

Riker listening up above the scanner. He actually can hear the buzzing going along with running through his entire body. He had asked Doctor Hubbard on whether it was supposed to make that noise.

"No it's not Captain. I will get the technicians down here to check it out. But in the meantime your fine. As the computer readings every thing is ok with your entire body system." He says to the captain waiting for the next results on his blood.

"What's next Doctor Hubbard?" He asked with annoyance in his demeanor since he was tired of all this.

"You can leave now and have something to eat. I will call you later on whether there were any issues with the blood. Thank you for coming in. I will let Doctor Tanaka know the results for when he comes in the morning."

"Thank you doctor for helping out. I will be having dinner before heading for my quarters." Riker said with his stomach grumbling to tell him he's hungry as a bear.

He had called his quarters to find out on whether his wife Deanna was off duty and to have her meet him on deck eight to have dinner together.

"Of course Will I will meet you for dinner. I will dress quickly and be there in 15 minutes sweetie." Deanna says over the intercom.

"Great! I will save a seat for you in the mess hall. Any drinks?" He asked quickly.

"The usual Will. Otherwise I will need to change. See you soon baby doll." She called him as a nick name of late.


	7. Chapter 7

The Shield

Chapter Seven

Deanna Troi Riker after changing into new clothes for dinner. She had placed her long black hair into a bun while the rest were into braids. She was very anxious to find out on how her husband is doing.

After twice being in sickbay. She had called Doctor Tanaka in his quarters after waking him from a nap. He wasn't too pleased with being asked questions after going off duty from sickbay.

"Look counselor I have no idea what is going on. However we do know that electrical pulses have been going through his system to cause his black out. As for where it's coming from I have spoken to the chief of engineering to have the navigator scan for anything out of the ordinary while we are on the way to Altair Four."

"Please let me know Doctor Tanaka on anything further in regard to my husband. I am heading to meet up with him in the mess hall for dinner." Deanna said over the communications terminal.

Moments Later...

Deanna walked into the mess hall to find her husband sitting alone eating chicken from the look of it. "Hey! How's it going Will?" She asked with sitting down across from him as he hands her the tray filled with chicken, mash potatoes and a salad with a cup of tea to start with for dinner.

"I really don't know any more Deanna. I am waiting for something else to happen on this ship even before we arrive at Altair Four." He said with a chip on his shoulder.

"Don't even try to say something like that William." She replied with placing a hand onto his across the ways. "Anyway Doctor Tanaka has found something."

"What's that Deanna?" He had to asked with curiosity as part of his personaility.

"Doctor Tanaka had found some type of electrical pulse that had gone through your entire system. Currently he has engineering and navigation checking into it as we speak Will. So hopefully soon we will have an answer as to what is happening with you." As she takes a bite of her roasted chicken on the tray.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on the bridge...

Executive Officer Anthony Reynolds was informed both by engineering and navigation that the electrical pulse was coming from the Altair Four system.

"How is this possible engineer Halston" Reynolds asked with a serious demeanor while getting up from his seat to be behind the navigator to see for himself.

"See sir. It's an constant pulse that keeps hitting the ship and making it's way to Captain Riker. However it's stopped right now until a certain time." Navigator Galen pressing buttons to change over to a new screen to show the pulse outside the ship.

"Engineer is there anything that we are able to do to stop this pulse?" He responded with the question.

"Don't know at this point. However I will have my engineering staff work on the problem." Halston said with opening a channel to his staff in engineering.


	8. Chapter 8

The Shield

Chapter Eight

Deanna had the quarters to head for the mess hall to meet up with her husband Will. She was worried about him. Since Doctor Tanaka had advised her that he has been bombarded with some type of pulse coming from the Altair Four system.

She wasn't able to understand this coming from the doctor. Any rate she headed for the mess hall with being hungry as well. Being busy all day with patients really was hard for her since this was a totally different situation for her.

Walking inside. She was able to see him sitting with two trays of food. "Hey! How are you Will?" As she goes to sit across from him.

"Feeling better Deanna. Doctor Tanaka tell me that I need to be careful. Since the bridge crew were able to find some sort of a pulse coming from the Altair Four system." He says to his wife with concern.

"So what is going to happen how Will?" She asked with taking a sip of her tea before digging into her roasted chicken.

"I don't know Deanna. I will have to put together a conference with all of the department heads and see what we can come up with." He exclaim with his words.

"You will need to do this quick before your health turns for the worst. I have never heard anything like it William." Deanna replied with working on her roasted chicken.

"After dinner I think that we get this over with calling for a staff meeting to discuss the situation with everyone including the chief of engineering."

"I agree."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later in the conference room on deck 16th.

He had all department heads asking them for any type of ideas that would stop the pulse from entering the star ship. Captain William Riker asked his Executive Office Reynolds on whether they would at least avoid the pulse without having to be late in arriving at Altair Four.

"The only think I can think of after talking with engineering on whether or not we would be able to short circuit the pulse." Reynolds says to the group around the conference table.

Captain Riker asked on whether it was possible. With asking the Chief f engineering.

"Aye sir. It's possible! I will have my engineers set it up with using a sonic pulse to knock it out. It's going to be ready in two hours. After wards we will then set it off directed at the pulse." The chief of engineering replied with everyone agreeing to the idea.


	9. Chapter 9

The Shield

Chapter 9th

Altair Four

A viewing was going on with the public with the artifacts that were found by the scientists. It was mid afternoon and the sun directly over head with the heat of the day.

Most of the public coming to see the artifacts were wearing sun protection in order not to get burnt. There had been times throughout the years that temperatures have reached 130 degrees.

Three security guards had been placed outside and inside of the viewing tent. And every time the public had gone inside. It would seem that there would be a strange aurora coming from one of the artifacts.

And none of the scientists have been unable to explain why it's been happening. Someone even suggested that they should shut down the viewings until The Shield arrives. However that suggestion was over ruled when money was mention. Due to the fact that the funding was needed for other projects on Altair Four.

With the afternoon drawing to a close. One of the security guards had made mention that the strange aurora was now gone. He had made a note into his security log for the scientists to read in the morning. Since there wasn't going to be a viewing for the evening.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on board The Shield

Captain William Riker was called to the bridge by Executive Officer Reynolds to let him know, that the engineering department was now ready to try and shut down the pulse that was coming from the Altair Four system.

Walking onto the bridge after not getting any rest at all inside his quarters. "All right lets do this Executive Officer Reynolds." He said with sitting down in his chair.

Five minutes later...

Captain Riker was receiving a report from his chief engineer that the pulse had been stopped. For how long he had no idea at this point.

"I guess this means that I can finally get a good night's sleep." He says to have the entire bridge crew chuckling. He stands up to let his executive officer take over for the rest of his shift.


	10. Chapter 10

The Shield

Chapter Ten

William Riker was having a hard time trying to sleep in the queen size bed of his quarters. While his wife Deanna hadn't gotten back from a late therapy session with one of the crew members needing to talk.

He kept on twisting and turning in bed. When finally he settled down to fall asleep. However it was an hour later when he woke from a night mare crying out and sweating.

It was at this particular time when Deanna heard him from the living area after just finishing up the session. She ran quickly into the bedroom to wake him from the nightmare. Using all of her strength she was able to slap him hard to wake her husband.

After a few moments. He was able to come to his senses. "What the hell is going on with me, Deanna?" He says with remorse in his tone while trying to get up from the bed.

"Oh, no you don't Will. I am calling for a doctor to come here to check you out and find out exactly what is happening with your brain wave pattern."

"Deanna can you massage the back of my neck. It's so tight as if I have a golf ball behind my neck?" He asked gently as she came to sit next to him and placed her hands behind him to begin to massage the knot that eventually would loosen up after ten minutes to have him feeling better.

Moments later ...

Doctor S' Tore a Vulcan specialist in brain wave issues. However he was asked to simply just check out Captain William Riker. He heard the request to come on in with Deanna waiting for him in the living area. As she asked him to come into the bedroom to examine him.

"Captain, please lay back down on the bed while I use the scanner over your body. It should only take a few moments to complete." Doctor S' Tore replied with his statement towards the captain.

After a few moments of watching the stonic Vulcan. Deanna had a feeling that something wasn't right with the scanner readings. 'What's wrong Doctor S' Tore?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"His brain wave pattern had been altered. We need the captain into sickbay ASAP and figure out how this is happening in the first place." He ordered with asking the captain stay in his pajamas while wondering on whether he would be able to walk to sickbay without the use of a stretcher.

"I will walk to sick bay doctor. I expect you to inform Doctor Tanaka of this situation?" He said sternly to the young Vulcan doctor.

"Doctor Tanaka was the one to send me here in the first place Captain Riker. Shall we go now and get you settled in sickbay."


	11. Chapter 11

The Shield

Chapter 11th

Doctor Tanaka was waiting for them to arrive to sickbay. Doctor S' Tore and Deanna were making sure that he would make it without falling down flat on his face.

Captain Riker was complaining all of the way to sick bay. Even though Deanna was trying to assure him that everything will be all tight. She was feeling his fear with the abilities as a Betazoid. Even her own mother would feel it right away having to be on Earth right now for a special envoy meeting.

"Finally! What took all of you so long to get here?" Doctor Tanaka asked in annoyance for when it comes to his patient.

"Doctor Tanaka I shall not pull punches here. The patient was being somewhat difficult." The Vulcan doctor said with raising his eye brow for when it came to his statement.

Captain William Riker was shaking his head when his wife and Doctor S' Tore were told to bring the patient into the other room for where the over head scanner was ready to be used.

Riker had help by the Vulcan doctor to lay down on the bed with the scanner up above the bed. This was going to be the third time it was going to be working. However this time around it's going to be checking Riker's brain wave pattern.

Doctor Tanaka wants to make sure that the brain wave has been changing the past 24 hours ever since all of the trouble had started with the pulse and Riker's black out.

"All right lets get this started." Doctor Tanaka had the Vulcan check the computer terminal to let him know for any changes with the brain wave or his entire body.

After a few moments...

The above scanner started at his feet with slowly moving up towards his head for where the doctor pressed the button to get a look at his brain and the wave patterns. "Doctor S' Tore please let me know on whether there has been any changes." Doctor Tanaka asked with looking over at the captain's wife Deanna.

She was focusing her mental energies to try and stay calm for the best. She knew that her husband was about ready to explode for when it comes to his own health.

"Hold it Doctor Tanaka. The computer is telling me that his brain wave pattern has changed. I will show you on the screen." He comes over as with Deanna to see what was going on.

"Wait! I have seen this before over the years. There is some type of life force involved in Will's brain wave. I am getting a feeling with my abilities that they are trying to communicate with us ever since we have been heading for Altair Four." She says to everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

The Shield

Chapter 12th

Doctor Tanaka had to asked Deanna further on her abilities to make contact with what or who has been trying to make contact.

"I will try and contact them with you placing me into a light sleep. Afterwards I will contact them and find out why they have been using Captain William Riker as a shield to contact him or others." Deanna replied with holding onto her husband's hand.

"Is there anything else special I need to do Counselor?" Doctor Tanaka moving over to her to wait for her response.

"Nothing accept place me in a light sleep. I will do the rest Doctor." Deanna responded with moving over to one of the beds in sickbay.

Doctor Tanaka helped her onto the medical bed with another scanner over head to check her vitals while under.

Deanna relaxed as much as possible to free her mind. While her husband would be holding onto her hand for complete support. After a few moments she was inside some black void as she tried calling to the entity inside.

"COME TO ME PLEASE! WE NEED TO TALK WITH YOU ABOUT WHY YOUR HERE." Her mind says with her body feeling a pull towards some type of white light.

After a moment she was inside the white light and standing in front of an humanoid All silver named Galeen. "Hello Deanna! I am Galeen. My people belong to the artifacts that were found on Altair Four..They need to be placed back for where they were found or else there is going to be a war."

"Why Galeen? It was the scientists after all this time were able to dig up the artifacts." She says with moving away from the white light to head back to normal reality. "I will make contact again when it's possible Galeen. But in the meantime I will inform everyone I was able to make contact with you."

"She's coming around Captain Riker. We will know in a moment on whether she was able to contact." Doctor Tanaka says to him with seeing Deanna opening her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

The Shield

Chapter 13th

Doctor Tanaka was waiting for Deanna to opened her eyes. The scanner was showing all vitals were normal.

She started to move with placing her right hand over her eyes before opening them fully. She started to talk slowly before she was normal again with her voice. "Doctor Tanaka, I was able to make contact with an race wanting the science specialists on Altair Four to place back the artifacts into the place they were found."

"They say why Deanna?" Her husband asked standing next to the doctor.

"I have no idea Will. But it sounded like Galeen, the one who spoke to me made it sound like it was serious or there would be trouble." Deanna announced with a serious demeanor.

"What type of trouble can those artifacts or rather Galeen and his people?" Riker replied to have Doctor Tanaka watching the vitals on Deanna.

"He had mention to me during our conversation that there might me some type of war throughout the entire Altair system. I know this is not possible, however we are dealing with a race we know knowing about. And right now the scientists are playing with fire having those artifacts on Altair Four."

"It sounds like this star ship The Shield will have to exceed further with our warp drive. The engineering staff will have to work hard to keep this ship together before we finally arrive at Altair Four." Riker says to his wife. Even though Doctor Tanaka didn't like to have the captain leave sickbay. Even though now therapist Deanna Troi Riker is in need of deep help with further trying to make further contact with Galeen.

"Captain Riker, I will let you go back to your work on the bridge. However the bad news is to have Deanna stay here to further contact Galeen and find out what he and his people attend to do." Doctor Tanaka said to the both of them.

"If a war is going to happen. It's my job to inform Star Fleet Command of this. No doubt they will ask me where this information had come from." Riker says with getting ready to leave while waiting to see on whether his wife has anything else to add into the conversation. Other wise she was very quiet...


	14. Chapter 14

The Shield

Chapter 14th

Captain William Riker arrived onto the bridge to place the order to exceed warp 12 until further notice. The engineer was pissed off at the captain with taking the chance of blowing up the vessel.

"Listen everyone. This star ship needs to reach Altair Four as soon as possible. Just to let all of you know that an alien is the cause of all of the problems. So we need to be careful in how we deal with the situation."

"I know sir this is none of my business as a navigator. But what type of alien are we dealing with Captain?" Ensign Jameson asked with just transferring over a few weeks prior.

"We are dealing with a creature that deals with the mind for where Commander Deanna Troi Riker has been trying to make contact with using her Betazoid abilities." Riker said to him and everyone else on the bridge.

Turning to face the engineer at his station. "How are we doing with the warp drive?" He asked with moving over to him for the answer.

"We are fine captain. I will as with the rest if the staff on whether we start to have any over heating." He replied with checking his instruments on the screen.

"Good! The moment there is a problem please let me know. I will be in sickbay to check up on my wife to see on whether she was able to make contact with Galeen our alien resident."

"Aye sir..." The engineer said with the captain walking into the turbo elevator.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sickbay

Deanna was in direct contact with Galeen. While Doctor Tanaka was keeping track of her vitals.

"Galeen our vessel is heading for Altair Four at a faster speed. We are hoping to speak with those having the artifacts to have them return back to it's original home." Deanna says to him through the link.

"We will wait to hear from you again once your able to speak with the scientists about the artifacts." Galeen said.

"And if we are not able to convince them Galeen?" Deanna asked not willing to know the answer.

"Then you know what is going to happen Deanna when they are not returned." Galeen replied before ending the link with her.

Captain William Riker and Doctor Tanaka were waiting for to wake up. As the monitor up above were telling them that all of her vitals were now normal.


	15. Chapter 15

The Shield

Chapter 15th

Finally her eyes opened to be looking up at her handsome husband's face and Doctor Tanaka's features looking on with concern.

"What happened Deanna?" Captain Riker asked in his tone in charge.

"I was able to make contact with Galeen. What he wants from us is to have the scientists return the artifacts that was dug up from the sacred grounds Captain, or else Galeen and his people will start a war with the Altair Four colonists." She said with getting up with the help from her husband.

"I have never heard of such a thing Captain Riker. Can this Galeen do this ?" Doctor Tanaka says with turning around to head back to his office with Deanna and the captain.

Now inside his office.

"Actually Doctor Tanaka from talking with Galeen, he's not fooling around. Even this star ship can be destroyed with the powers his people have." Deanna says.

"And no matter what this vessel does Doctor, we will need to watch our every step. However with the scientists we need to convince them or else the situation will become dangerous overall." Riker said with a serious demeanor for which the doctor didn't like one bit.

"All right Deanna, you can go back to your quarters. Unless you have any sessions schedule?" Doctor Tanaka said with Captain Riker telling them that he needed to get back to the bridge.

"Captain Riker, I will see you later. While I am heading to have something to eat and drink." She smiled at her husband while the doctor went back to his work in the office. Even though she never bothered to answer his question about her therapy sessions.


	16. Chapter 16

The Shield

Chapter 16th

Deanna Riker was exhausted for some odd reason. All the brain power being used was draining her a great deal. As to why she needed to eat with something sweet afterwards.

Taking the turbo lift to the 16th level. She slowly walked out of the turbo to head for the Lexington lounge. She doesn't understand as to why it was called the Lexington. Never the less she liked the lay out of the lounge.

She was able to past by a number of the crew members without really seeing them in the first place. She was more hungry than anything else. Walking inside to sit at her own table for which the place was busy for late evening/

A young hostess with blonde hair came over to take her order with using her electronic pad. "I will have a chef salad with chicken on it. As for a drink I will have a fruit. While afterwards I will have a slide of chocolate cake." She said with a smile. As the hostess leaves Deanna scans the lounge to see who was here. She needs to get to know the crew as compared for when she was on the Enterprise after such a long time.

It's a whole new life for her over all. Including now being married to William T. Riker. She was hoping soon she will fine out on whether she is going to have a baby. Since the both of them have been trying since the honeymoon.

The hostess came back with her food and drink. While back the chocolate cake slice after she was done with her dinner. "Here you go. What is your name by the way?" She asked since she has never met the Betazoid before.

"I am by trade a counselor. Commander Deanna Troi Riker married to the Captain William Riker. And yourself?"

"Lt. Jessica Bale, my department when I am not working here is an language specialist for where I speak 25 languages." She said to have with Deanna shaking her head.

"Wow! That is pretty amazing. Thanks for bringing my food Jessica." She replied with taking a bite of her chicken and salad.

"Your welcomed!" She walked away to head back to the bar counter to help other crew members.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on the bridge.

Captain William Riker had the entire bridge crew to check for any signs of problems with the warp drive or anything that might be heading there way from Altair Four.

He was walking around to each station. It's been a long day and evening with very little rest. Gamma shift was getting a little annoyed with having the captain bother them.

Having a Vulcan in charge for Gamma shaft was much preferred at this time. Riker had the feeling that this particular shift wanted him off the bridge. And he was able to feel this now so he decided to call up his executive officer to take over.

He spoke with the communications officer Lt. Palmer Uysllis letting him know what his request would be. "Aye Captain right away." He went to open up the channel to page the Executive officer to come to the bridge. "Captain, he just called. He's going to be here in a few moments."

"Excellent I will wait to speak with him in the ready room. Let him know this Lt." He suggested as he walked over to the entrance of his ready room. He was exhausted and was in a great need to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The Shield

Chapter 17th

"Captain Riker, you asked for me sir?" Executive Officer Reynolds replied with walking inside the ready room.

"Since your on schedule to work the Gamma shift instead the Vulcan Lt. K' Lar. I need for you to keep an eye out for any problems along the way to Altair Four. I assume your been keeping up with my wife Deanna having to made contact with Galeen?" He said with waiting for his response to the question.

"I have Captain Riker. Actually everyone has on board The Shield. It's a scary situation having hear that an alien might destroy Altair Four and it's population." Reynolds says to the captain now sitting down on the grey couch near the port windows.

"I agree with you, Terrace. As I said we need to watch our step with Galeen and his people. Take over now while I get some sleep after the past 24 hours."

"Aye sir." Reynolds exclaimed with leaving the ready room to check all of the stations on the bridge. While Captain William Riker leaves the bridge and his quarters.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Deanna Riker was having trouble trying to sleep after coming from the lounge having a late dinner. It wasn't the sugar intake that she had taken into her body.

There had to be a reason. Unless it has something to do with Galeen and his group involvement with the artifacts on Altair Four. It was at this time when she heard her husband walking into the quarters. She was able to sense him walking into the bedroom.

"Will are you all right?" She asked with feeling his low energy. "Come to bed your exhausted." She tells him.

"I will in a few moments. I need to change into my pajamas right now." He says to his wife looking tired.


	18. Chapter 18

The Shield

Chapter 18th

So far word has not been sent to the authorities of Altair Four to inform the scientists having found the artifacts inside the cave.

There was another viewing of the artifacts to the general public inside the tent. While security were keeping an eye out for any type of problems.

The pieces of the artifacts were behind the glass wall inside. So that no one wouldn't be able to touch the items, after the last time there was a problem. Weather wise it was a cool evening for a change on the colony after the past week of hot temperatures.

One of the viewing public had noticed a strange strange aurora inside the glass. As the security guards were called in to take a look. But by the time they came inside. It was gone once again making the woman that had seen it thinking that she was crazy or something. She needed to speak with someone about it in her family and sister Yolanda, who is a therapist.

Sometime later on The Shield

Deanna Troi Riker wasn't able to sleep any further. She was beginning to be bother by visions. No doubt caused by Galeen. She didn't wish to wake her husband after not getting enough sleep of late.

She moves off the move without waking her husband to head for the bath room to take a hot water shower to help her feel better from the stress she was feeling right now.

After she left the bedroom. Riker woke worried that something was wrong with his wife. Getting out of the bed in his bottom pajamas. He went to the bath room to check on his wife inside.

"Deanna are you all right ?" He asked with his worry etch on his face. "Can I come inside to help you rub the back of your neck , shoulders and back?"

"No I am not fine. Please come inside William." Using his first name instead.

Riker pulled off his bottom pajamas to be completely naked now. As he moves inside the shower stall to see Deanna crying with the hot water cascading down onto her body. "What happened Deanna?" As he goes behind her to begin rubbing her neck while the hot water was hitting his body as well.

"While I was asleep Will, I had a vision that really upset me." She replied with shivers running up and down her body in spite the shower of the hot water.

"What was the vision Deanna?" He says with trying to hold her now with the water still running.

"I saw Altair Four and the population blown up by an explosion. I have no idea what had happened in the vision. However I have a feeling it had something to do with Galeen and his people involving the artifacts." Deanna announced to him with Riker now massaging the back of her neck. Even though she can feel him behind with his member. However she was just too upset to start anything sexual with him.

"I am turning off the shower. We need to dry off so that we can head back to sickbay to have the doctor check you out again." Riker says to her as he turned off the shower. She wasn't fighting over his decision to go to sickbay.


	19. Chapter 19

The Shield

Chapter 19th

So far word has not been sent to the authorities of Altair Four to inform the scientists having found the artifacts inside the cave.

There was another viewing of the artifacts to the general public inside the tent. While security were keeping an eye out for any type of problems.

The pieces of the artifacts were behind the glass wall inside. So that no one wouldn't be able to touch the items, after the last time there was a problem. Weather wise it was a cool evening for a change on the colony after the past week of hot temperatures.

One of the viewing public had noticed a strange strange aurora inside the glass. As the security guards were called in to take a look. But by the time they came inside. It was gone once again making the woman that had seen it thinking that she was crazy or something. She needed to speak with someone about it in her family and sister Yolanda, who is a therapist.

Sometime later on The Shield

Deanna Troi Riker wasn't able to sleep any further. She was beginning to be bother by visions. No doubt caused by Galeen. She didn't wish to wake her husband after not getting enough sleep of late.

She moves off the move without waking her husband to head for the bath room to take a hot water shower to help her feel better from the stress she was feeling right now.

After she left the bedroom. Riker woke worried that something was wrong with his wife. Getting out of the bed in his bottom pajamas. He went to the bath room to check on his wife inside.

"Deanna are you all right ?" He asked with his worry etch on his face. "Can I come inside to help you rub the back of your neck , shoulders and back?"

"No I am not fine. Please come inside William." Using his first name instead.

Riker pulled off his bottom pajamas to be completely naked now. As he moves inside the shower stall to see Deanna crying with the hot water cascading down onto her body. "What happened Deanna?" As he goes behind her to begin rubbing her neck while the hot water was hitting his body as well.

"While I was asleep Will, I had a vision that really upset me." She replied with shivers running up and down her body in spite the shower of the hot water.

"What was the vision Deanna?" He says with trying to hold her now with the water still running.

"I saw Altair Four and the population blown up by an explosion. I have no idea what had happened in the vision. However I have a feeling it had something to do with Galeen and his people involving the artifacts." Deanna announced to him with Riker now massaging the back of her neck. Even though she can feel him behind with his member. However she was just too upset to start anything sexual with him.

"I am turning off the shower. We need to dry off so that we can head back to sickbay to have the doctor check you out again." Riker says to her as he turned off the shower. She wasn't fighting over his decision to go to sickbay.


	20. Chapter 20

The Shield

Chapter 20

Captain William Riker was escorting his wife and counselor to sick bay. In order for Doctor Tanaka to check our his wife once more with the brain scan. She has been having just too many visions to have her upset after the last one showing the destruction of Altair Four.

Getting off the turbo elevator on the sickbay level. Even though it's late, there was a number of crew members walking by them heading into different directions.

"Will please hold onto me please. I have no idea just what is going on right now. It would seem as if the visions are trying to over my body totally." Deanna cried out just prior to walking inside of sickbay.

For where Doctor Tanaka was waiting for her to arrive. "Please come into my office so that we can discuss the options the both of you." He said with walking towards his office with the both of them following.

William Riker stands while his wife sits on the chair in front of the doctor's desk. "So what's going on now Deanna? If you don't mine me asking for the sake of this vessel and yourself?" Doctor Tanaka said sounding some what annoyed and frightened this time that this Galeen is going to cause a great deal of problems for everyone.

"It's Galeen, his people and the visions they keep placing into my brain. It would seem that my entire body and mind is going to be taken over by them, and I can't take it any more. Something needs to be done Doctor before I am taken over completely." She says with emotional sadness in her demeanor.

"Come with me. I will have you lay down under neath the scanner to have it check you from head to toe. While I insert a green liquid into your veins to check for any foreign substance that might be floating around your system." Doctor Tanaka says to the married couple.

Moments later...

Doctor Tanaka had the technician set up the scanner for any foreign substance. While he helped Deanna onto the scanner. While Captain William Riker sat down to keep an eye on the computer terminal for anything out of the ordinary.

Deanna was very nervous what can be going on at this point. Even though she knew it had something to do with Galeen.


	21. Chapter 21

The Shield

Chapter 21

Deanna had gone into another realm while Doctor Tanaka was trying to figure out what was going on with the readings from the computer terminal.

"Captain, she is again with Galeen and his people. Hopefully she will be able to have further answers for us." Doctor Tanaka says with checking the vitals of his patient laying down on the scanner table.

Inside the Realm.

"Galeen, what are we to do ? The scientists have there orders with keeping the artifacts I believe inside a glass viewing container. However we had reports about the viewing public and the scientists had noticed about a strange aurora coming from the artifacts." Deanna says.

"These artifacts need to be placed back or else they will destroy the entire planet with the electrical energies they have with being inside the security barrier." Galeen replied to her.

"Galeen, I had a vision of sorts when I was trying to sleep last night. This vision or rather if it was a dream showed the entire Altair Four planet exploding. Was it you that had placed this vision inside my brain?" Deanna exclaimed with her upset demeanor.

"Yes, it was me, Deanna. We need to show you on what can happened with those artifacts. Our people have been finding out over the many years that the artifacts are very powerful and even against our own will at times. We have tried to find a way of trying to destroy them to break away from the power, and it's why we stress your help."

"I will let Captain Riker know of this information. He's going have to speak with the specialists and see what they can do before this ship starts to intervene with being a Star Fleet vessel." Deanna announced before heading back to the normal realm.

"She's coming around now Captain Riker." Doctor Tanaka said to the very worried Captain of The Shield.

She opened her eyes to the faces of Doctor Tanaka and Captain William Riker. "Will, I have a number of things to say. Galeen is a prisoner as well from those damn artifacts. He told me that those artifacts are very powerful and can destroy the entire planet of Altair Four."

"So what is it Galeen wants us to do Deanna?" Riker asked with a worry demeanor.

"First we need to have the scientists change there mind with releasing the artifacts and placing them back into the cave. However if this doesn't work. We will have to intervene from Star Fleet to try and destroy the artifacts by some form of laser blast."

"I will have to discuss this with Star Fleet Command Deanna." Riker said.

"Do what is necessary Will. Otherwise I hope Doctor Tanaka is done with the physical?"

"I am for now. You can go back to your quarters to rest for now. I suggest you don't try to work with your patients. It could be a very dangerous situation in case you wind up inside the realm again."

"Understood Doctor Tanaka." She said with her husband helping to get her off the scanner table.


	22. Chapter 22

The Shield

Chapter 22

Captain William Riker was having an earful from Star Fleet Command from Admiral Geralds from Earth. He wasn't happy about the situation going on with Altair Four in regard to the artifacts.

"Listen Captain, you're to do what is necessary to try and avert a possible war or destruction of Altair Four. From what I understand from what was told to me about Galeen and his people. They have every right to have those artifacts placed back into the cave. I want you and a team to beam to speak with the scientist in charge and get them to understand what is exactly going on." Admiral Geralds ordered making it very strong with his point.

"I understand sir. The Shield will be arriving to Altair Four in two hours. I have already spoken with Doctor Langley for which we plan to sit down and talk. I will have Deanna, Doctor Tanaka and two security officers with us." Riker says over the computer terminal.

"Please keep me updated on the proceedings Captain Riker. This situation with the Altair Four system is on the brink of war and we can't afford to have this happen Captain."

"I realize it Admiral. Ever since this entire matter involved us. It's just been too much tension with all of the crew members on this vessel, and it's going to get worst." He said with shaking his head over the terminal.

"Do your best Captain Riker." He says before the screen goes blank.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three hours later

The team from The Shield had beam down to meet with Doctor Langley and the other scientists. It had to be Deanna to prove to them the danger of Altair Four being destroyed by Galeen and his people.

She had the proof to show them with Galeen using his energies to cross into the realm for a few moments only. He spoke with the eight inside the conference room of the building that was housing the artifacts behind the barrier away from the public.

"I don't make this threat likely. It's not us gentlemen, but rather the artifacts that have a great deal of power within. I can't nor my people can stop it unless those artifacts are placed back into the cave and into a deep cavern and closed up."

"I understand in what your saying Galeen. I will speak with the scientists further to go over your words. We will contact you again through Deanna and give us our answer." Doctor Langley responded with seeing Galeen disappearing from the room. As there was a great deal of chatter among everyone and including the Star Fleet team from The Shield.

"Doctor Langley, I do hope you and your scientists won't take this lightly with the possible chance that the artifacts will destroy Altair Four and the millions on this particular colony." Captain Riker says to him with a demeanor that was scary with his eyes.

"I will call your ship in a few hours to let you know what our decision will be in regard to the artifacts." Doctor Langley replied with the Star Fleet members to beam back up to the vessel and just wait it out.


	23. Chapter 23

The Shield

Chapter 23

Doctor Langley had an headache with talking to all of the scientists trying to be too stubborn for when it comes to the artifacts. "Listen everyone! Do we want this colony and others destroyed?" He replied standing behind the podium inside the large conference room of the college.

There was a great deal of chatter inside that Doctor Langley wasn't able to hear. "I understand you,  
Doctor Langley, I wouldn't want to take the chance either to have everyone on this colony killed all for the sake of the artifacts that has a great deal of powers. I have been studying the scrolls on those artifacts and have found that we are dealing with a war-like race." Doctor Eric Compton from Earth replied to have the chatter continue.

"All right everyone please settle down. There is nothing we can do accept place the artifacts back into the caverns."Doctor Langley responded. " I don't wish to die as with everyone else all for the sake of profit."

"I agree Doctor Langley." Doctor Compton said with standing up to tell the group that we need to vote now before it's too late.

Doctor Langley asked everyone to raise their hands to give him the word that the artifacts will be placed back into the caverns.

Everyone of the fifty scientists and other personnel raised there hands to let him know that the artifacts will be placed back. "Excellent! I will call The Shield to let Captain Riker know about the decision." Doctor Langley said to the group in the conference room. There was a series of cheers throughout the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board The Shield

Captain William Riker sitting in the command chair on the bridge. He's been drumming his fingers on the chair for the past hour. While Deanna Riker was working in her office on deck 12 listening to one of her patients..

The communications officer Lt. Junus from Alpha Centauri told the captain that there was a message for him from Doctor Langley down on the planet.

"Put him on Lt. Junus." Riker said with pushing a button on his chair to speak with the doctor. "Doctor Langley thank you for calling. What's the decision in regard to the artifacts?"

"The artifacts will be going back to the caverns right away. We are currently getting the artifacts together and place on a transport to take them back to the caverns. I will be going along to be a witness as with two other of the science team." Doctor Langley says over the communications terminal.

"Wonderful news Doctor. I would like and two others to the beam down site of the caverns. Please give my communications officer the coordinates of those caverns." Riker replied with looking over at his male communications officer. "I will see you down on the colony in 15 minutes."

"Will do Captain Riker. I will give the coordinates right now while I switch channels."

Meanwhile Captain Riker called his wife Deanna and Doctor Tanaka to be in the transporter room in ten minutes for assignment down on the colony.


	24. Chapter 24

Author notes: This is the final chapter for this story

The Shield

Chapter 24

Doctor Tanaka wasn't too pleased with being woken to head for the transporter room. He had only an hour sleep after having a long shift in sick bay. He called the captain that he was going to be late a few moments to get dressed.

When he walked into the transporter room. Riker and Deanna, along with two security officers were on the pad ready to be beamed down.

"Lets go doctor already. "Captain Riker says with annoyance in his demeanor and with the way he was bouncing back and forth on his heels.

"I am ready Captain. You didn't need me beaming down in my under wear!" He says with a slight smirk to upset the captain even further.

"Beam us down Lt. Ellis." He ordered the transporter technician to work his magic.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beaming down outside the cavern. Doctor Langley and his team met the Star Fleet members once they beamed down. Counselor Deanna Riker introduce herself to the group telling them about being the go between with Galeen and his people.

"Captain Riker the artifacts are inside the cavern ready to be placed into the original spot they were found. Shall we all go inside and witness the burial?" Doctor Langley and the rest of the group slowly walked 1000 feet to be greeted by security and the diggers to place the dirt over the artifacts deep inside.

Placing the eight artifacts deep inside the cavern. Afterwards the dirt was replaced and then a mechanical machine being driven by one of the diggers. He was able to place several huge pieces of rock down below to cover the artifacts further.

"I do hope Galeen and his people will be happy that you and your scientists were able to pay attention to the warming?" Riker said with a strong demeanor.

"I can feel Galeen's happiness with the artifacts are back where they belong gentlemen. He is going to stop all contact now with me and head back to his realm." Deanna responded with everyone heading back out hopefully to live a life in peace."

Captain Riker touched his communicator on his jacket to have the transporter beam up to the Shield. "Transporter five to beam back up to the ship."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone went there separate ways including Doctor Tanaka heading for his quarters to sleep. Captain Riker had a report to be made to Star Fleet Command in regard to the happy results with the artifacts returned back into the ground and covered.

Otherwise The Shield will be heading for the Gamma system for a celebration of a president birthday. The Shield and two other Star Fleet vessels will be attending as well. In spite the fact that trouble had been brewing on the other colonies wanting to wage a fight over mining rights.

The End


End file.
